There is an ongoing demand for increased battery talk and standby time in wireless communication devices—i.e., between battery recharging periods. Efforts are being undertaken to design the power consumption of circuits in the communication devices to perform its function while consuming the minimum amount of battery power. Reducing the power consumption also has the advantage that the amount of heat generated by the communication device is lower, which typically can be used to reduce efforts for cooling the communication device and/or to facilitate further integration and miniaturization of the communication device.